Harry Potter and the Loathsome Lobster of Leeds
by Lucy May
Summary: Harry is upset by the upcoming Hogwarts Family Day and finds a sympathetic ear from Luna Lovegood.
1. Default Chapter

"What the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking?" Harry asked, joining Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Ron and Hermione shared a guilty look.

"Oh," Ron said. "Guess I didn't think of that." Ron and Hermione had just been cheerfully discussing their plans for Hogwarts Family Day, when all the students would be invited to have their parents visit the school for a carnival held on the grounds. Harry shot them a dirty look.

"What? Forgot that I don't have a family? That a lot of us here don't?" he spat, looking at his soup. Hermione gave him a pat on the hand, which he jerked away.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know it must seem very insensitive, but I assure you, the intentions behind this are actually quite brilliant. Did you know that this is the first time in Hogwarts history that the muggle parents of magical children have been allowed to see the the castle? If the deatheaters are planning attacks on the muggles, we may need more allies from their world. This will also help solidify the wizarding community by showing an acceptance of those from non-magical families," Hermione said. Harry nodded. He knew all Hermione said was true and logical, like always, which made him all the more irritated.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Harry grumbled. Ron and Hermione turned to their food, occasionally giving each other glances. Harry knew they were itching to talk more about their parents' visit. He sighed heavily, and stood.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll go sit by the lake or something," he said. Despite their sympathetic looks, he could tell they were relieved as they returned to having an animated conversation. Reaching the tree by the lake, he sank against it and stared at the water, which rippled with jewels of sunlight. The giant squid poked its saucer sized eye above the surface, looking at him curiously. He'd never really seen the beast this close before, and stared back in awe.

"Kind of cute isn't he?" he heard a voice above him ask. _Above him? _He let out a small cry of surprise, then looked up to see Luna Lovegood perched on a branch. Her bare feet dangled just a few feet above his head as she straddled the limb, lying upon her stomach with her chin resting on her hands.

"Er, no, not really. What are you doing up there? Where are your shoes?" he asked. He cursed his newly raging hormones, finding it difficult not to admire the smooth, shapely legs that hung from her blue, plaid skirt, which rode up her thighs from the way she sat. Luna peered down at him with her luminous gray eyes, a mysterious smile on her lips.

"I was wading in the lake and one of the girls stole them," she said with a shrug. Harry felt a pang of sympathy. He wondered why anyone found pleasure in tormenting the quiet and good-natured girl.

"You should tell a teacher on them when they do stuff like that to you, Luna," he said. Luna just kept her Cheshire sat smile.

"Doesn't matter. I'll probably find them on the Astronomy Tower. That's where they usually like to hide my things," she said.

"Do you want me to go and get them for you?" Harry offered. Luna shook her head, her shaggy blonde hair falling over the tree limb.

"No, that's okay. Just stay here. Not many people know it, but the squid likes it when we sit by the tree. He thinks we're coming to visit him," she said with a musical giggle. He stayed put, watching the squid roll merrily in the lake, his tentacles undulating and splashing.

"See? He's doing tricks for us," Luna said. Harry gave her a smile.

"So, what are you upset about?" she asked. Harry gazed up at her questioningly.

"Who says I'm upset?" he asked. Luna swung her bare legs.

"I don't know. People who sit under the tree staring off like that usually are," she said.

"I guess I'm just thinking about Family Day. Doesn't really seem fair, does it?" he asked, skimming a stone across the water.

"What doesn't?" she asked.

"Well, some of us don't have families, now do we? Your mum won't be there, my parents are dead, Neville's are as good as gone. Hell, I can't even help but wonder what Malfoy thinks about it. His dad is in Azkaban," Harry said. Luna nodded serenely.

"My dad isn't coming, either," she said. Harry stretched out on his back where he could see her better.

"Why not?" he asked.

"He can't afford to miss work. The Loathsome Lobster of Leeds is on a rampage again," she said, rolling her eyes as if this were as casual a problem as burnt toast.

"The what?" Harry asked, wondering if he should.

"The Loathsome Lobster of Leeds," she said slowly, sounding almost like Hermione did when stating a point she felt was obvious. " He's really a mackled malaclaw, but the muggles don't know any better. He lives in their sewers. No one knows why he left the mountains."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's a shame about your dad. I don't guess either of us will have a family on Family Day," he said bitterly.

"I don't mind," Luna said. " I'm used to being alone anyway." There was no self pity evident in her voice, which briefly made Harry feel ashamed of his own. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking how funny it would be to see what family I have left here. My aunt and uncle are terrified of wizards," he said. Luna hung her head down from the branch at a funny angle that made Harry smile.

"Even you?" she asked. Harry smiled even wider.

" Especially me. They hate my guts," he said. Luna's eyes glazed slightly.

"They're the ones you live with?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"It's hard being around people who hate you," she said in a small voice. "When there's no reason, and all." Harry forced a smile.

"How do you know there isn't a reason they hate me?" he asked. "Maybe I'm terrible to them." Luna shook her head.

"No, not you. You're not terrible to anyone," she said, her face disappearing behind the branch. Harry's eyes widened as she swung her long legs over the branch and landed beside him with a thud.

"I'd better get back to my dorm room. If I don't get there before the others come back from dinner, they'll lock me out," she said, dragging her bare feet through the grass as Harry watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched irritably from Hagrid's hut as various members of the faculty erected booths and rides on the Hogwarts lawn.

"What on earth is that?" Ron asked in awe, looking at the Ferris wheel.

"It's what the muggles call a ride," Hermione explained patiently. "People sit in those seats there, and the Ferris wheel spins." Ron's eyes widened.

"Doesn't it dump them out?" he asked. Hermione giggled.

"No, silly. The seats are on hinges that adjust to the angle of the wheel," she said. Ron nodded.

"Well, it looks like wicked fun then. Have you ever ridden on one of those things, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry frowned.

"No, I haven't actually. The Dursleys took me to a carnival once on Dudley's birthday, but I always has to hold his ice cream, or whatever he wasn't quite finished stuffing his face with at the moment, while he rode the rides," he said. "Why are they putting up all that muggle stuff here anyway?"

"It's so the muggle families will feel more welcome," Hermione explained.

"Well I'm sure any of those muggle rides will be pretty anti-climatic after riding a broom anyway," Harry muttered.

"Awright now children. Dumbledore has asked for my help on the buildin' goin' on over there, so you'll 'ave to make do wi'out me today," Hagrid announced, quieting the students gathered around his dwelling.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do out here for an hour? Pick flowers?" Draco asked with a sneer and the obligatory laughter from his cronies.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you're so clever with comebacks, Weasley. I just can't win," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Er -- anyway, what I 'ave 'ere is a mackled malaclaw," Hagrid said, leading them to a chicken wire covered pen, where an unhappy looking lobster-like creature scuttled about, looking for a way to escape its confinement.

"Don't touch 'im unless you want a nasty bite that'll give you bad luck fer a week. I just want you to read about 'im in yer textbook and write an essay," Hagrid said, his large form making strides towards the carnival site.

Harry smiled, cocking his head slightly to get a better look at the small gray and green spotted beast.

"So this is what the Loathsome Lobster of Leeds looks like," he said, getting a quizzical look from his friends.

"What on earth are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, with a look of concern as if she feared he'd suddenly lost his mind.

"Luna Lovegood told me that one of those things lives in a sewer in Leeds and that the muggles are terrified of it," Harry said. Ron laughed.

"Scared of that little thing?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows that mackled malaclaws live in the mountains," she said.

"Well, not this one," Harry said firmly, leaving Hermione speechless for a moment.

"You can't be telling me you believe something Loony Lovegood says?" she asked.

"Don't call her that," Harry said. "It's bad enough all those prats do." Hermione looked ashamed.

"You're right, Harry," she said in a small voice.

"What's the point in hanging around looking at this ugly thing?" they heard Draco Malfoy protest. "Let's get out of here." Draco and his entourage haughtily made their way back towards the castle, leaving the Gryffindor students behind.

"For once, I actually agree with the git," Ron murmured, looking after them. Harry stared into the shiny, black segmented eyes of the mock crustacean, as it swirled its antennae about to explore its cramped surroundings.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said. Grabbing the sleeves of Hermione's robe before she could protest the irresponsibility of cutting class, they drug her along as they went back to the school.

"Well, we should at least go to the library and write our paper," Hermione said. Ron and Harry groaned.

"Come on, I'll help you," she said, leading the reluctant boys up the stairs.

They settled around a table near the back of the room, Hermione flipping through an enormous, dusty book while Harry and Ron squirmed like they were in pain. As Hermione read aloud an entry on the mackled malaclaw, Harry's mind and eyes wandered. A little further down the table, he spotted a familiar title printed on the cover of a magazine that laid there. Quickly snatching up the copy of _the Quibbler_, he looked around the room, seeing if he could spot the disheveled blonde mane of the girl who had likely left it there.

Seeing no sign of her, he flipped through the pages, hoping Hermione would be too absorbed in her reading to notice. He turned the page, finding a crudely rendered pen sketch of the creature they'd just seen, the menacing quality of its sharp claws greatly exaggerated. He smiled to himself, reading the ridiculous account of the malaclaw's hideous deeds in the muggle community. Pulling a parchment sheet from his bag, he had finally distracted Hermione.

"If you're not going to listen, I'm not going to read," she said.

"Go ahead and help Ron," Harry said. " I've just thought of an interesting angle for my essay.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched from the common room window in fascination as night fell over the carnival grounds. The lights flickered on, illuminating the booths and rides, and the Ferris wheel began to revolve.

"Wow, never seen anything like that," Ron murmured. Hermione nodded.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" she said. Harry numbly observed.

"How are they powering everything without electricity?" Harry asked. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"I'm not really sure. You'll have to ask Hagrid," she said.

"Who cares? I can't wait until Saturday," Ron said.

Later that night in his dorm room, Harry found it difficult to sleep. He wasn't exactly relishing the thought of seeing everyone at school smiling and happy with their parents, while he walked around the carnival alone. Maybe he wouldn't even go, he thought to himself, then remembered the alluring scene beneath his window with a sigh. It did look like loads of fun.

He got out of bed, careful not to disturb anyone, and fished his father's invisibility cloak out of his trunk. Using the Marauder's map, he made it down to the grounds unobserved. Glancing at it again to be safe, he noted three little dots bearing names he hadn't expected. What were Fred, George and Luna doing out there? The twins were the nearest to him on the map. He made his way around the now darkened booths, spotting the red haired boys fumbling about with a table laden with bottles, near a large cauldron.

"Kind of spooky out here isn't it?" Fred said, looking around the deserted booths.

"Nothing like our haunted house is going to be," George said and gave a maniacal cackle.

"Do you think the boggarts will stay where we left them?" Fred asked. George shrugged.

" It's dark and dusty in there, just the way they like it," George said.

"Think we can sneak one into Snape's room? " Fred asked. George grinned, but shook his head.

"We promised Dumbledore we'd keep mayhem to a minimum, remember?" he said. Fred sulked.

"Stupid, stupid promise," Fred muttered. " Can't we at least do something to scare Ron?"

"Not tonight," George said, measuring a teaspoon of powder carefully.

"Who are you and what have you done with my twin?" Fred demanded. Harry cleared his throat, sending Fred jumping and causing George to drop his teaspoon.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I thought you were Dolores Umbridge, escaped from St. Mungo's and on a murderous rampage!" Fred cried, clutching his chest. George carefully tried to gather the scattered powder from the table.

"That's not a bad idea for the spook house, Fred," he said.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's put us in charge of fireworks and the haunted house," Fred said.

"That alone should make anyone afraid," Harry said with a laugh.

"Hey, there's a full moon that night. We should get Lupin to come scare the bejeezus out of the muggles," George said. Fred's eyes grew wide.

"And he's the sensible one," Fred said in wonder.

"Have either of you seen Luna Lovegood out here?" Harry asked. Fred furrowed his brow in thought.

"Tall, skinny, blonde, wears vegetables as jewelry?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Harry said.

"Nope, haven't seen her then," Fred said.

"Um, thanks," Harry said, consulting the map and finding that she was near the lake. He walked towards the tree where he'd found her the day before.

"Luna?" he called. "Where are you?" He searched the branches and found them empty. He was just about to check the map again, when he heard water splashing and turned around.

"Are you talking to trees, Harry Potter?" Luna Lovegood asked with a peculiar smile from where she stood, knee deep in the lake. " I do too, sometimes, you know. It's okay as long as they don't answer you."

The moon hung low, glistening off the water and in her silvery eyes. The sight was breathtaking.

"Um, no. I was talking to you," he said, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the sight before him. She cocked her head to one side, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"But I'm over here, you know," she said, wading towards him. He swallowed hard, watching the moonlit beads of water as they rolled down her long legs.

"I thought you were up a tree," he said and winced, thinking how lame that must have sounded. _What's the matter with me? It's just Luna,_ he thought to himself.

"So, what are you doing out her so late?" Harry asked, looking at his feet.

"I lost track of time after dinner. There was a particularly interesting article about the rare venomous bowtruckles of Brazil, actually, in _Fantastic Beasts Monthly_, and I got there too late. They locked me out," she said, reaching the shore and standing before him. Harry shook his head sadly.

"That's not right, Luna. I think you should tell Professor Flitwick about this," he said. Luna shrugged and sat beneath the tree.

"They do it all the time. I don't mind as long as it's not cold or raining," she said. "Sleeping under the stars is quite nice, actually." Harry sat beside her, feeling frustrated with her calm acceptance of the bullying she endured.

"How did you know I was here?" Luna asked, her unblinking eyes scrutinizing him.

"Oh, I – Fred and George Weasley spotted you from over there," he lied, waving his hand vaguely in their direction. Luna nodded.

"They must have terribly good eyesight," she said with a smile.

"So um, _Fantastic Beasts Monthly_? I thought you mainly read _The Quibbler_," he said, changing the subject. Luna gave him a wide eyed gaze.

"Oh, I read everything," she said. "You can never be too informed, you know." She absently observed an inchworm that had crawled onto her arm, blowing on it gently and smiling. Harry looked at the serene surface of the lake.

"I wasn't able to sleep, so I thought I'd see what they'd done with the carnival," he said. "I guess I was sort of wondering what it'd be like, you know, having my parents come to see me here, introducing them to my friends and showing them around." Luna nodded, coaxing the little worm onto a blade of grass.

"My mum would have liked the carousel," she said softly. "Have you seen it? It has all sorts of creatures, you know. My mum loved to tell me stories about animals. It's one of the only things I can remember about her." A broken beam of moonlight shone through the tree branches, illuminating her face.

"Have you had Care of Magical Creatures class yet this week?" Harry asked. Luna shook her head.

"I want to show you something, then," Harry said and stood, offering her his hand. Luna accepted it, and he pulled her up and lead her to Hagrid's hut. He pointed at the small pen by the pumpkin patch.

"Look in there," he said. Luna sank to her knees beside the chicken wire and peered inside. She looked up at him, beaming, and turned back to the creature inside.

"Hey there, little fella," she cooed. The mackled malaclaw scuttled toward her, his beady eyes watching her curiously.

"I thought of you when Hagrid showed him to us," he said.

"Isn't he sweet? Thank you, Harry," she said.

They walked back to the lake, the moonlight giving everything an unreal look.

"Are you going to be okay out here?" Harry asked. "If you want I can let you into the Gryffindor common room to sleep. Under the circumstances, I don't think anyone would mind." Luna shook her head.

"I think I prefer it out here, actually," she said. Harry looked away from her awkwardly.

"I was thinking," he said. "Well, since you and I are both going to be on our own Saturday -- I was wondering if – well I thought maybe we could sort of hand out together." Luna stared at him with wonder.

"That is, if you want to," he added, wondering if he should have said anything. Luna smiled brightly.

"You can be in my family if I can be in yours," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron greeted him in the common room when he descended the stairs the next morning.

"I've got good news and bad news, mate," he said, holding his broom across his shoulder.

"We get to skip out on divination class today, but we've got to meet on the Quidditch pitch," he said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, wondering how Quidditch could be bad news.

"Hooch wants us to put on some sort of broomstick demonstration for the muggles," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"She picked two players from each team. We're the lucky Gryffindors."

"We've only got one day. What is she planning?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"Nothing too elaborate, I'll venture. I think the muggles will find it impressive enough that we can fly to begin with," he said.

"What about the carnival? Will you still get to spend time with your family?" Harry asked, remembering he'd told Luna he'd spend time with her.

"We'll probably only miss the first half hour or something," Ron said.

The practice for the presentation was pretty dull, and the boys were glad to be away from Hooch's whistles and hoarse cries after several hours.

"I never thought I'd rather be in class than on a broom," Ron said as they left the stadium and followed the winding dirt path back to the school. Along the way, they encountered Luna Lovegood, picking daisies in a field.

"Hello there, Harry and Ronald," she said airily, stuffing the flowers in a little felt sack.

"Um, hey, Luna," Ron said, giving Harry a glance that he ignored.

"Why are you flying? I thought sixth years were in class now,"she asked.

"Why are you picking flowers?" Ron asked with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm using them in a transfiguration project, actually," she said.

"We have to do a flying presentation first thing on Family Day," Harry said. " I was hoping I would run into you today so I could tell you." Luna nodded calmly.

"That's okay," she said.

"It'll only be for a little while though," Harry added quickly. Luna smiled.

" Oh, good. We can still ride the carousel then," she said, turning back to the flowers.

Ron looked at him in amazement as they walked away.

"You have a date with Luna Lovegood?" he asked, dumbfounded. Harry colored slightly.

"Um -- no, not a date. I just thought since we won't be having anyone visiting us we'd just sort of hang out," he said, inspecting the ground. He wasn't ashamed that someone would think he was dating Luna, it was just awkward and embarrassing, like when people saw him with Cho. And besides, he thought to himself, it would be pretty presumptuous on his part to announce it as a date when he wasn't sure if Luna saw it that way either. Ron laughed.

"Well whatever mate. It's your funeral. You'll probably get an earfull of tabloid stories," he said. Harry shrugged.

"Luna's interesting when you actually listen to her," he said. Ron shook his head.

"Think of Draco and them, though. You'll never be able to live it down. I mean, she has to be the least popular girl in school," he said.

"I'd say she's more like the least understood," Harry said quietly. Hermione met them as they reached the carnival grounds.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing out here?" Harry asked, relieved for the interruption.

"Um -- looking for you two?" she said distractedly. Ron and Harry exchanged skeptical glances.

"What are you really up to?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" she asked defensively. "Honestly, must I expect the Spanish Inquisition just because I went for a walk?" Fred and George walked up, Fred creeping up behind Hermione and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Fred yelled.

"You're crazy, Fred!" she squealed, wheeling around to face him and punching him in the chest playfully.

"Hey guys, you'll never believe this. Harry's got a date with Luna Lovegood to the carnival," Ron announced, getting a nasty glare from Harry.

"No!" Hermione gasped. Fred winked at him and grinned.

"Oh, so that's why you were seeking her out in the dead of night last night," Fred said. Ron and Hermione turned to face Harry, who was blushing deeply.

"Last night? Did you sneak out after curfew?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Harry. Didn't mean to rat you out to the ickle prefects," Fred said, rubbing Hermione on the head, who slapped his hand away.

"It's not a date, though," Harry stammered. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Knott were returning from the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, well, well, this is interesting," Draco drawled as he came upon them. "Harry Potter and Loony Lovegood. What a perfect match of wits. Your mudblood girlfriend jealous?"

Draco was knocked off his feet in a blur of movement, which came in the form of a blow from Fred Weasley, whom everyone looked at with surprise.

"I'll thank you not to call the ladies names, Malfoy," he said, his usual casual demeanor replaced by one of anger. "I'm not a student anymore, you death eating brat, so just try me."

"Fred, calm down. He's not worth it," Hermione said, laying her hand on his arm. Draco rubbed his jaw and stood.

"You'll regret that, Weasley," he muttered, walking away. George laughed.

"Do you regret that, Fred?" he asked, watching Draco with amusement.

"No, I can't say that I do," Fred said, after pretending to have given it a great deal of thought.

Draco Malfoy saw to it that most of the school were talking about Harry and Luna by dinner time. Harry tried to ignore the giggles and whispers as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. No sooner had he begun to eat his shepherd's pie, than the Slytherin table broke out singing "_Potty and Loony sitting in a tree..._".

"Oh, very mature," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "What are they? Twelve?" Harry slumped in his seat, wishing he could disappear. He risked a glance at the Ravenclaw table. Luna was waving her spoon absently in time to the crudely sung tune while poring over a magazine spread before her on the table.

He was suddenly distracted by a scream from the Slytherin table. Disturbed and amused to locate the source of the girlish screech as Draco Malfoy, he stood, along with the others dining in the hall, to see what the commotion was. Craning his neck to see beyond Hermione's bushy curls, he caught a glimpse of a grayish creature scuttling around the feet of the panicked Slytherins. He was soon startled by a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Fred Weasley behind him.

"Hope you don't mind my borrowing your invisibility cloak, Harry,"he said, admiring the chaos he'd created with a grin.

"Thought that might shut them up," he said, and ducked from the hall before anyone but he and Ron had noticed him.

"Did Fred do what I think he's done?" Ron asked uneasily. People were standing on their seats, either trying to get a better view or avoid the unleashed beast. Harry made out Luna's dirty blonde mane between the students, and ran around the table to see what was going on.

"Everyone calm yourselves!" McGonagall cried from somewhere at the front of the room as he went. Most of the voices quieted as he came within sight of the Slytherin table. The mackaled malaclaw was cowering in a corner, its antennae extended to sense potential danger. Luna was crouched before it, speaking to it in a soothing voice. The malaclaw seemed to grow calmer, and took a cautious step towards her. Snape crept between the students carefully, then hurriedly brought a cage down over the confused creature. McGonagall stepped through the crowd behind him and gave a sigh of relief.

"Good work, Miss Lovegood. Ten points to Ravenclaw," she said, as Snape enclosed the malaclaw and carried it away. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Return to your seats, everyone. I believe our uninvited guest has taken his leave," Dumbldore called from the head table. Harry saw Draco limping away with Madame Pomfrey as he went back to where he'd been sitting.

"Does anyone have any idea how a mackled malaclaw came to be in the dining hall?" McGonagall inquired when everyone was seated. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Very well, then," she said irritably. "If anyone decides to come forward, please inform a member of the faculty promptly, and we'll handle the matter discreetly."

Harry glanced at where Luna had been sitting, and saw that she was no longer there.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one meal," he said, rising. "I think I'll get some fresh air or something." Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing looks, to Harry's annoyance.

Harry walked outside onto the grounds and made for the one place he was sure he would find Luna.

Harry sat beside Luna on the edge of the lake, listening to the waves made by the writhing squid lap against the shore.

"Why does he get so worked up when you're down here?" Harry asked, watching the squid's strange dance.

"Well, sometimes I talk to it. Most people don't know he's just trying to be friendly. I think it must be lonesome, being misunderstood, you know," she said, her chin resting on her upward drawn knees.

"Don't I know it," Harry said with a sigh, remembering everyone's reactions to the bad press he'd gotten over the past two years.

"You don't have to spend time with me, Harry. I'm well enough on my own, you know. You should be with your friends," she said, fixing him with her wide gray eyes.

"You're my friend, too," Harry said. Luna gave him a dreamy smile.

"Thanks for that. You don't have to be seen with me though, you know. If you don't want to talk to me around the others, I'll still know we're friends, in here," she said, placing her hand on her chest. He studied her serene, smiling face.

"I'm not going to let a bunch of gits like those Slytherins tell me who I can be friends with, Luna. I want to go to the carnival with you tomorrow, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Luna said. They were silent for a moment.

"Do you think the mackled malaclaw is okay?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't think Snape was going to cook him for dinner or anything, you know," Luna said. Harry laughed in surprise, not sure if she were being sarcastic or not.

"Is Malfoy going to have bad luck for a week? I think it bit him," he asked.

"Oh, no, he'll be okay. There's a cure, you know," she said. "I'm still deciding whether or not to share it. Madame Pomphrey may know about it, but I doubt she reads _The Quibbler_ somehow." Harry shook his head.

"That's brilliant," he said, laughing harder. It was the first time he'd had a good laugh in a while.

"Walk you back to the castle?" he asked. "Dinner is probably through by now." Luna nodded.

They walked back across the grounds, when they heard yelling from behind one of the carnival booths. Harry peeked around it curiously and saw Fred and Hermione.

"Aw, c'mon, Hermy. You must admit it was funny hearing Malfoy scream like a little girl in there," Fred said to her pleadingly. Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.

"You're so irresponsible, Fred. I mean, honestly, someone might have been seriously injured," she said.

"By a mackled malaclaw? Only a wuss like Malfoy would have a problem defending himself against an overgrown crustacean," he said with a laugh. Hermione frowned.

"Well, Dumbledore still might ask you to leave. Then we won't see each other again until next Hogsmeade weekend," she said. Harry glanced at Luna, who was following this with a detached air like she were watching a television program.

"I'll just tell him George did it," he said. Hermione laughed despite herself. Fred put his arms around her and kissed her. Harry pulled back uncomfortably.

"I wish I hadn't seen that," Harry said as he and Luna continued towards the school.

"Oh, well I had a pretty good idea it was Fred who let the mackled malaclaw loose," she said.

"No, not that. I meant -- never mind," Harry said with a sigh. They soon reached the stairs, their dorms lying in opposite directions.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Harry said. Luna smiled sweetly, and nodded.

"Don't let the doxies bite," she said dreamily and went towards the Ravenclaw dorms. Harry watched her until she was out of sight before turning to go to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

"You say the word, you know I will find you

but if you need some time I don't mind

I don't hold onto the tail of your kite

I'm not like the girls that you've known

but I believe I'm worth coming home to

Kiss away night, this girl only sleeps with butterflies

So go on and fly then, boy"

- "Sleeps With Butterflies" cTori Amos

"No way," Ron said, blinking slowly. "Fred and Hermione?" Harry nodded.

"Luna and I saw them yesterday," he said.

"I can't believe it. I thought it was a bit odd that they appeared to get on so well at the burrow last summer, but I had no idea," Ron said.

"I guess it's none of our business, really," Harry said with a shrug.

"No wonder she was so low key about you and Luna," Ron said. Harry smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Oww! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he asked in protest.

"I forgot to thank you for announcing your speculations on my love life within the earshot of Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"I didn't know he was there!" Ron said sulkily.

"We'd better get down to the grounds before Hooch comes and drags us down there by the ears," Harry said with a heavy sigh.

Harry was enveloped by Molly Weasley's arms the moment he came within her reach.

"I'm so excited to be back at Hogwarts," she said after letting him go, a girlish gleam in her eye. "Arthur and I met here. It brings back so many memories." Harry saw Arthur Weasley chatting with a couple nearby. He could tell immediately by the woman's chestnut curls and large brown eyes that these had to be the Grangers. He spotted Hermione coming their way.

"Mum! Dad! This is Harry Potter," she called, taking his arm and pulling him towards them. She held Ron captive on her other arm.

"And this is Ron Weasley," she said. Mr. Granger seemed overwhelmed and uncomfortable in these surroundings. Mrs. Granger seemed to be a calm, analytical woman.

"We've heard so much about you two," she said, giving each of them a brief hug. "Thank you for looking out for our little girl." Hermione gave the pair a careful sideways glance, as she waved over another of the gathered Weasley tribe.

"This is Fred, Mum," she said nervously.

"Well hello, Fred," her mother said with a bright smile. "We've heard an awful lot about you, too." Hermione hurriedly stepped up to Ron and Harry.

"Um, so are you going to do the flying thing now?" she asked. Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing grin.

"Yeah, we'd better go," Harry said. He observed the large crowd of excited families spread across the grounds, feeling a twitch of envy. He caught a glimpse of a lone blonde girl among the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman," Hooch announced in a booming voice. "In celebration of Hogwarts first Family Day, we have prepared a demonstration of one of the unique wonders of the wizarding world : the broom flight. We hope those non-magical among us this afternoon will enjoy what may be their first time witnessing this ancient tradition of our people." Amidst scattered applause, the eight students began their choreographed flight. Harry enjoyed this much better than the run throughs as he heard the audience gasp and applaud as he swooped in low above their heads, giving a sharp turn and going straight up into the sky. They were nearly through the five minute flight, when Harry heard screams from below. He looked down from his dizzying height and caught a glimpse of two bodies hurtling toward the ground. He dove, reaching a small blocked off circle set for their landing, and rushed over to Ginny Weasley, who was standing nearby, craning her neck for a view of the fallen students.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Most of us were watching you, and Malfoy and Cho Chang must have collided," she said. Harry heard several muggle parents muttering about how unsafe broom flying was, and how they weren't so sure they wanted their children doing such a thing, as he made his way through the crowd.

Poppy Pomfrey and Hooch were standing over the two, who were lying on the ground. He saw Luna run to Madame Pomfrey and whisper in her ear. Hooch faced the crowd.

"If everyone will stand aside, we'll be taking these two to the infirmary tent. They appear to be fine, if a bit shaken. Luckily someone had enough quick thinking to spongify the ground before they hit it. I will be at a booth all day to answer your questions about broom flight, and collecting signatures from those of you interested in possibly attending one of our Quidditch matches later in the year," she announced.

"Shouldn't be hard for us this year," Ron said, shaking his head. "Not if Slytherin and Ravenclaw are both short a seeker." Luna joined them, as Pomfrey used a levitation charm to move the injured students.

"I told Madam Pomfrey how to cure Draco's malaclaw bite, anyway," Luna said. "I don't think it bit Cho though," she added thoughtfully.

"It was actually Cho that ran into Malfoy. She must have been his bad luck," Neville said, who had overheard them.

"I'm glad you're not a good enough flyer to have been in on this," snipped an unpleasant old woman Harry identified as Neville's gran.

"Yes, it is a good thing Neville wasn't up there, actually," Luna said to the startled old woman. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to cast that spongify spell." Several people turned to look at Neville upon hearing Luna's words.

"You cast that spell, Neville?" Ginny asked. Neville nodded, turning red.

"It's no big deal," he muttered, looking at the ground. Ginny grabbed him by the arm.

"You're a hero, Neville! Come on! Let's go tell McGonagall and get some extra points for Gryffindor!" she cried merrily, dragging the reluctant boy along. The crowd was slowly calming and making their way to the booths and rides around the grounds, leaving Harry and Luna alone. He felt nervous, getting his first good look at her that day. Gone were the formal robes and school uniform. She now wore a white muslin dress that ended just above her knees, and canary yellow ballet flats with satin ribbons that laced about her ankles. He saw the transfigured daisies now, in state of petrification that made them appear to made of glossy ceramic, woven into braided plaits which crowned the unbound half of her long hair.

"Um -- hi," he said, as she stared back at him.

"Hello, Harry," she said, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness he felt.

"So -- er, shall we go look around then?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked towards the booths, which were mostly run by house elves.

"I'm selling very pretty flowers, Miss," one of them said timidly as they neared his booth. Luna inspected the bouquets carefully, and selected an arrangement of blue and gold cosmos.

"Yes, I think I'll take these," she said, dropping a coin drawn from a small velvet pouch into the elf's tiny hand. She and Harry continued on, Harry blushing slightly as he realized the extra attention drawn by the spectacle of Luna's conspicuous flower arrangement. Pansy Parkinson pointed them out to a pair of Slytherin girls by her side, and they giggled.

"Look! Potty bought Loony some flowers! How _pwecious_!" she said and pretended to gag.

"They're quite stupid, you know," Luna said to Harry, who couldn't help but smile. He looked at her with surprise, as she led him into a red and white striped tent. There were two cots there, which Draco and Cho each occupied, their families and Madam Pomfrey fussing over them. A lovely Chinese lady in red silk robes stood by Cho, and smiled at them as they entered. Marietta Edgecomb was also there and she and Harry ignored each other.

"Hey Cho. Are you okay? That was a nasty fall," Luna said, laying the flowers in her lap. Cho sat up slightly, gazing at Luna in wonder.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think. I bruised a rib though, so I might have to miss the first game next week," she said with a grimace. There was a bandaged cut on her forehead.

"Oh, you and Harry match now," Luna said with a laugh, looking from it to Harry's scar. Cho gazed at Harry shyly and smiled.

"I'm glad you're all right," Harry said.

"Thanks. Both of you," she said, giving them each a sincere look. Luna glanced over to Draco, where Narcissa was petting him and whispering in to his ear.

"Is Draco okay?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Right as rain. His luck is improving," she said with a wink.

Luna and Harry stepped from the tent into the pleasant fall breeze.

"I didn't know you and Cho were friends," Harry said. Luna shrugged.

"We're not really, you know. She's just in my house," Luna said. Harry frowned.

"Doesn't she ever take up for you when the others pick on you?" he asked. Luna shook her head.

"Ravenclaws are known for intelligence, not bravery," she said with a sigh. "She's quite popular, you know. I think such things affect one's priorities. I don't want anyone to have any trouble on my account anyway." Harry clenched his fists at his sides, feeling angry.

"That's no excuse. She didn't deserve your flowers if she doesn't treat you well," he muttered.

"Oh, but she doesn't treat me unwell," Luna said dismissively. "My father always says we should treat people better than they do us, you know."

"Well forgive me if next time I see Voldemort I don't bake him brownies," Harry said. Luna laughed loudly.

"You're funny, Harry," she said.

"Didn't you used to fancy Cho?" she asked, looking at him with unblinking eyes.

"Stress on the _used to_ part," Harry muttered. Luna shrugged.

"She's not your type anyway, actually. She has a good heart I think but she's definitely in group C for me," she said, twisting a lock of loose hair around her finger.

"Group C?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's a way I categorize people I meet. Group C are the kind of people who only talk to me when no one else is around," she said. Harry laughed.

"And the other groups?" he asked. Luna's eyes gazed upward thoughtfully.

"Well, there's group B. People like Malfoy, you know, who are always nasty to me for no reason. Most of those types are girls, really. They're always the meanest, it seems," she said.

"I usually categorize Malfoy as a girl myself," Harry said, making Luna giggle.

"There's group D, for those who just act like I don't exist," she said, as they reached the carousel.

"Is there a group A?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes but it's the smallest. It's for people who are brave enough to be kind to me no matter who is around. You're in that group, Harry," she said. Harry shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't think I deserve any praise for acting like any decent person should," he said.

"Oh, but there's few who do, you know," she said sadly. "Look at how they turned on you last year." Harry smiled bitterly.

"It's what the muggles call fair weather friends," he said.

They watched the painted animals of the carousel revolve to piped music that was eerily both cheerful and mournful at the same time. Harry marveled at the vast arrangement of creatures the muggle wooden horses had been transfigured into. They joined a short queue just as the merry go round stopped, and filed into the gated circle. Harry followed Luna, as she thoughtfully observed her choices, at last helping her mount a green kelpie in its traditional horse form. He took the miniature Chinese Fireball dragon beside her as the platform began to turn.

"My mum was Irish, you know," Luna said, as their mounts began to move slowly up and down. "She used to sing me a song about a woman who had been tricked into riding a kelpie. It was in horsie form and promised to take her across the lake where her sweetheart waited for her, but dove to the bottom instead," she said, the wind sweeping her hair back.

"Couldn't she swim?" Harry asked with a grin. Luna gave him a condescending look.

"You can't dismount a diving kelpie, Harry," she said. The horse and dragon rocked back and forth, the revolving platform giving him the sensation of galloping along on the beast. He watched the fair ground go by. Luna laughed with joy, clutching the brass pole and leaning forward like a jockey.

"That was pretty fun," Harry said when the ride was through. "What do you want to do now?" Luna screwed up her face in thought, looking around.

"What about those?" Luna asked, pointing at the lake, where the students were peddling large swan boats

"Um -- sure," Harry said, thinking they looked a bit dodgy, but not entirely surprised that Luna like them. Hagrid stood by the dock where the boats left, waving at them as they approached.

" 'ello there 'arry. And if it isn't little Luna. I 'eard you did an impressive turn on my malaclaw," he said. Luna beamed.

"So how is the little fellow?" Harry asked. Hagrid shook his head.

"After 'e got free I 'ad ter send 'im back to Leeds," he said sadly. Harry looked at Luna, who didn't seemed at all surprised by this revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Luna peddled across the lake. The sunlight glistened off the water as their little boat moved slowly ahead. They'd gotten pretty far out, before Harry let his feet rest on the damp boards below.

" This is a lot of work," he said with a breathless laugh, wiping his brow. Luna continued to peddle, sending them spinning in slow circles. Hermione and Fred were coming upon them.

" Ahoy there, matie!" Fred called.

" Are you two having fun?" Hermione asked.

" Probably not as much as you two," Harry said with a teasing grin, making Hermione blush.

" Aw, come off it, Hermy. It's obvious they know," Fred said. Hermione gave them a sheepish grin.

" Oh, no," Harry said. Fred sat up, looking defensive.

" What? Am I not good enough, then?" he asked, then saw Harry was not looking at him.

" Not you. Malfoy's out of the infirmary," Harry said. Fred peddled the swan boat to face the other direction, where Draco and Pansy were gaining on them.

" Hey, Malfoy, nice flying out there," Fred said.

" Sod off, Weasel," Draco sneered, bumping their boat hard with his own, sending Hermione and Fred teetering to regain their balance. Pansy shrieked with laughter as they peddled away.

" Right. Let's go find out if Malfoy can swim," Fred said when the boat stopped rocking. Hermione laid her hand on his knee and shook her head.

" Don't worry, Fred. I've fixed them," Harry said with a wide smile, tucking away his wand. Pansy and Draco called out in distress, drifting away quickly in the wake of the giant squid, who had begun to surface. Pansy screamed in terror at the sight of it and clung to Malfoy, who wasn't looking too brave himself.

" What did you do?" Fred asked in admiration.

" Well, the squid's acting of his own accord. Let's just say they'll have a hard time of it without these," he said, reaching down and pulling up one of the heavy iron peddles from their boat. The four of them laughed, watching the Slytherins drift away.

" Well, hello, Mr. Squid," Luna cooed to the enormous creature.

" Are you happy we came to see you?" The beast responded, its tentacles splashing water at them.

" Hey! Watch it, Mr. Squid!" Fred said, shaking water from his drenched arm.

" We'd better go back, Hermy. I've got to help George with the spook house," Fred said as they waved good bye.

Harry started to throw the peddles overboard, but Luna stopped him.

" Oh, you shouldn't. You might knock an unsuspecting merperson unconscious, you know," she said, her big eyes full of innocent concern.

Harry broke into a wide grin that he felt helpless to suppress. Her hand was still upon his as he lowered his arm, their eyes locked in a steady gaze. His face suddenly felt very hot, as he heard his heart pounding in his ears. He was suddenly distracted by the feeling of something slippery and wet against his leg. He jumped, seeing the deep pink tentacle that had snaked its way between them. Luna laughed, running her fingers lightly over the mollusk's extremity.

On shore, they met up with Ron, Ginny and their parents. Ron was staring at his stick of cotton candy in awe.

" I can't believe muggles came up with this stuff," he said, his mouth sticky and blue from the spun sugar confection. Luna laughed.

" You're turning blue, Ronald Weasley," she said. Ron touched his face with panic, observing the colored fingers he pulled away.

" Is it supposed to do that?" he asked Harry with alarm, who began to laugh as well.

" It's just the dye they use to make it blue," he said. Ginny cast a cleaning spell, returning Ron's face to its usual ruddy pink, while Arthur pinched off a piece of the candy, watching in wonder as the dye bled onto his fingers.

" I'll bet the twins could make a marvelous prank with this ink," Arthur said. Molly gave him a stern poke in the shoulder.

" Aw, Mum, it's okay to encourage them now that they're making money from their mischief," Ginny said with a shrug.

Neville and Hermione joined them, telling them of the horrors in the Weasly's haunted house enthusiastically.

" I thought Neville was going to rip my arm off when Snape jumped out of a cupboard at him," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

" Well it didn't help that you disappeared after that," Neville said. " I thought something had eaten you." Hermione avoided Harry's suspicious glance.

" Snape was in the fun house?" Ginny asked. Neville shook his head.

" Boggart," he said with a shrug. " I didn't think that house was very fun at all."

" I wish Snape were in the dunking booth," Ron said, rubbing his hands together.

" Oh, but then the line would be too long," Luna said, everyone looking at her with surprise and then laughing.

" Good one, Luna," Ron said appreciatively.

" Let's go ride something!" Ginny called cheerfully, grabbing Hermione by one hand and Neville with the other and pulling them towards the Ferris wheel.

" I'm with her," Ron said.

" I'm not holding your hand though," Ron said to Harry with a laugh as they followed. Harry swallowed hard as Luna's small, cool hand took his.

Ron piled in beside Hermione, after Ginny and Neville were whisked away in their chair above them, and were strapped in by an elf who gave the signal for the wheel to spin again. Harry and Luna climbed onto the narrow bench seat. He could smell her perfume of sandalwood and juniper, as they rose into the air, the seat swinging to and fro from the jerky start of the ride. Luna gasped, squeezing Harry's arm. He gave a little laugh.

" Don't tell me your scared? Not after riding a thestral?" he asked with amusement as they jerked to a stop at the peak of the wheel, while Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones took their seat.

" Oh, not really. I'm just not used to muggle machinery, you know," she said, looking down with a little smile. The sky was growing darker as the wheel began to revolve. Harry watched her face as they rose and descended, smiling serenely at her wonder as she craned her neck to look at the view, the other students in their seats, and the machinery of the ride itself. She took nothing for granted and found nothing mundane in her little world, he thought to himself. The lights of the carnival were switched on, everything twinkling with colored lights. Luna laughed with joy.

" Luna, I want to thank you," he said. She stopped looking around and finally gave him her grey eyed gaze.

" If it weren't for you, I'd probably not be here, enjoying myself," he said. Luna smiled.

" But you're the one who asked me to come with you, you know," she said, as the ride slowed to a stop. Harry shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway," he said, as their feet met the boards beneath them.

Everyone stood still an watched the sky expectantly as the first firework exploded, in the form of a silvery unicorn. There was applause and gasps as a whole menagerie of sparkling beasts paraded across the starry sky in succession. Luna absently grabbed Harry's arm in excitement. Distracted from the display above them, he watched her, her lips quivering one moment, then curved into a blissful smile the next. The thoughts of the prophecy, the war, and Sirius, had all but left his mind for the first day in along time. It didn't feel like this girl occupied the same dark world he had suffocated in during the summer, somehow. She seemed almost like a star, some beacon of hope, that shone above these things, and although she could not make them go away, she was something to look for in the darkness surrounding him. Her grip tightened as a Hungarian Horntail took flight above them. Harry looked about him awkwardly, the put his arm about her waist, her soft hair caressing his arm. She clasped his hand as it came around her, squeezing it with her own.

Above them, another rocket exploded in the sky. There were confused gasps, and quite a few giggles, as a shimmering portrait of Hermione Granger filled the sky, smiling serenely. Many turned to see the shocked girl standing among them, who looked just as bewildered as they. Fred pushed his way to her side, and she laughed and shook her head as he took her in his arms.

" Prettiest firework I ever saw," he said with a grin. Mr. and Mrs, Granger smiled at the young couple.

" He's such a nice boy," Harry overheard Claire Granger say. " I don't know why Hermione kept warning us about him." Ron snorted.

" Boy, are they in for a rude awakening," he whispered, to Harry and Luna, then paused, raising an eyebrow at them as he observed the way they were standing.

" Don't tell me you're in some secret romance as well," he said with a groan. " No one ever tells me anything. My own best friends!" Harry colored slightly, though everyone else seemed preoccupied by the steady stream of fireworks George was setting off. Luna was nonplussed, still watching the sky. Harry just shrugged and smiled.

Dumbledore made a closing speech, thanking everyone for coming and hoping they would make the event an annual tradition. Everyone seemed in high spirits despite the accident earlier that day, and the first Hogwarts Family Day was considered a success.

Although it was rather late, Harry felt too energized to sleep, and loathed to return to the castle. As everyone said good bye, and the students filed back in, Luna seemed to echo his thoughts.

" I'm going to the lake," she said.

" Not sleepy, then?" he asked. She shook her head.

" That's not it exactly. I'll be locked out for sure with everyone there ahead of me," she said.

"Can I stay out with you, then?" Harry asked. " It's a nice night for it." Luna smiled.

" Sure. I think you're spoiling me, you know," she said. Harry gave her a questioning look as they walked to the weeping willow.

" I'm starting to enjoy having company," she said, transfiguring the grass into a blanket and sitting upon it.

" Well, you'll just have to get used to it," Harry said, sinking down beside her. " We're family now, remember?" Luna giggled.

" Why are you so nice to me, Harry Potter?" she asked, timidly brushing his unkempt hair back from his eyes, her silvery gaze full of wonder. Harry took her hand, and kissed the tip of her finger.

" You're kind," he said, punctuating each reason by placing a successive finger to his lips. " You're fun to be around. You're really funny and interesting, and --" He paused, his lips poised above her index finger teasingly, watching her expression of suspense with a grin.

" You're beautiful," he said, leaning forward and giving her a nervous peck on the lips.

" Ugh. I'd have rather stayed out there than had to see that," they heard a voice say, and turned to see a dripping wet Draco Malfoy, followed by an equally dampened Pansy Parkinson.

" It took you this long to decided to make a swim for it?" Harry asked with a laugh. " What, were you afraid it would wash the pomade out of your hair?" Draco glared at him.

" In case you haven't noticed, Potter, there's a bloody monster in that stupid lake that Dumbledore allows to live there," he spat. Luna rolled her eyes.

" That squid is older than Dumbledore himself, you know," she said. " It's been out there for centuries and has never harmed a soul."

" Shut up, Loony. Who asked you?" Pansy said, wringing out her skirt.

" Don't call Luna names, Pugface," Harry said. Pansy looked taken aback.

" I'm telling Snape what you did to our boat, Potter," Malfoy said, with a flourish of his sopping cape as he began to walk away. Luna and Harry laughed at them.

" You didn't have to tell off Pansy, you know," she said, standing and approaching the base of the tree.

" I just don't like anyone to call you names," Harry said with a shrug. Luna began to climb.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" Come on," she called down to him. Harry placed his feet in the places he saw her place her own cautiously, and climbed up behind her. They sat upon a thick, level limb, the long wispy ends of the branches above hanging around them like a curtain. The full moon's ghostly glow filtered through the remaining leaves, as tiny glowing fairies twinkled in the trees of the forest across the lake, like fireflies.

"See? Isn't it pretty up here in the moonlight?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in the glow.

" Uh-huh," Harry said, mesmerized. Luna swung her slippered feet merrily, looking across the lake and singing softly.

" _Potty and Loony sitting in a tree..._"

Harry laughed and kissed her.


End file.
